Dreams of a Bluer Sky
by velvet-sometimes
Summary: Sesshoumaru stumbles upon the Miko Kagome... 100 years after she vanished with the jewel. Dokuga awards 4th Quarter 2010 Nominee for Best Drabble - Crazy.
1. Spindle

**Spindle**

Smelling something strange in the air, Sesshoumaru turned toward it, lifting his nose higher in inspection. He remembered this scent, but he wasn't sure from where. It was old, something from far back in his memory, but somehow vaguely familiar, as if he had never stopped smelling it.

What he found at the end of the trail was not what he expected, but once he thought about it, it made sense that it be.

_It_ was the Shikon Miko. Looking exactly as she had the last moment he saw her, almost a hundred years prior. She was sitting in the tall grass of the hill, looking up at the stars. Fireflies blinking around her as if she were just part of the scenery.

He said nothing as he approached, merely coming to stand beside her. Her presence felt both ancient and young. As if she was just as out of place in this time as he.

She did not look at him, but she knew he was there.

"Our world is a spinning wheel." He turned to her when she spoke, looking down at her upturned face. "We are the threads. Being spun thinner and thinner to weave into the fabric. A grander, predetermined end. The spindle was the jewel."

He sat down beside her, feeling as if it was what he was supposed to do.

"How are you alive Miko? Mortals do not live more than a century at most, yet you have outlived the Hanyou."

"I defied the spindle." She turned to him then, smiling faintly. And when she spoke again, he felt the power ripple down his spine. He became acutely aware of the otherness in her voice. "This is what happens when you play with fate."

**Note: Yah, I'm alive, believe it or not. I'll start posting more, at I Agree's insistence.  
><strong>


	2. Crazy

**Crazy**

The look in her eyes when she said those words was something he was not likely to forget. Wild, fierce, and unbearably _old_.

"Miko, has your sanity escaped you?"

She laughed then before her eyes wandered to something else, leaving them in silence for a time as she played with a firefly.

"Sometimes. Probably. But it always comes back when I need it. I'm looking for something." She answered, as if he had asked the question moments ago, and not nearly an hour past.

Sensing that she needed to be handled with care, he asked "And what is it you are trying to find?" At his words, she jumped up, spinning around in the grass before dropping to her knees in front of him so she could look him in the eye again.

"I'm chasing fireflies in a dream of a bluer sky." She said cryptically. Looking at him as if he was supposed to understand what she meant. "Come chase fireflies with me?"

She extended her hand to him, and he looked at it, pondering.

**Note: Second chapters are ftw. _ since this is mainly drabbles, I didn't want to just post one; that's not all that nice.  
><strong>


	3. Potent

**Potent**

He reluctantly placed his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him to his feet. The moment he did, he was graced with a lovely smile that was probably a little more than half mad.

She danced around him in circles, sometimes pulling him forward through the trees, sometimes forgetting he was there, and he merely had to follow her for a time before she remembered his presence.

One such time, she stopped walking, turning to face him as if she had never forgotten he was there. "Come watch the stars with me?" she asked with a hand ready to push aside a tree branch in anticipation of his answer.

Her voice was a potent drug, and he found himself unable to refuse the fragile miko. He nodded, stepping forward and allowed her to clear the path for him.

It was a small meadow, lit by only the moon and the blinking of thousands of fireflies. She stepped around him, going to stand in the middle of the clearing.

He remained where he was, watching.

She extended her arms, as if hugging the air. It was strange, seeing the fireflies congregate around her, as if she was a light in the dark.

"Did you know that fireflies are messengers from the spirit realm? Their voices surround us, trying to connect with us. But we speak too loudly to hear them." her voice was a whisper, but her eyes told him it was another cryptic message.

**Note: So yah. Posting stuff. Woots for getting stuff done!  
><strong>


	4. Stubble

**Stubble**

She spun in circles before him and the fireflies spun with her, drawn to her like moths to a flame. She twirled her way across the clearing in some sort of impromptu dance before stopping in front of him, eyes glittering mischief he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was.

"Play a game with me." Her voice was a breathless whisper and he could smell the pumping of her blood. It was alluring in ways he didn't want to admit.

He raised a brow, and was about to tell her that he did not play games when he thought better of it. Unbalanced Miko's here to be handled with care. "What sort of game do you propose we play, my fractured little Miko?"

She grinned at him, baring her teeth in a way that tugged at something primal in him. Then she ran.

"Chase me! Find me!" she called out over her shoulder as she swerved though trees.

He couldn't stop himself from taking off after her; she had called him to hunt, and he didn't feel like fighting the urge.

He watched her as she ran, holding far enough back that she would think she had a chance at escaping him. And as she laughed, an, exhilarated sound, he allowed himself to really breath for the first time in a long time, to loose himself in a chase.

Just as he started to close in on his prey, she stopped, facing a small man-made pool of water. It was an old decorative well of some sort; not very large, but quickly gaining in depth. It was flanked on the back side by an old stone wall, covered in flowering vines and plants. Its shallows were filled with lotus blossoms.

She just cocked her head and stared at it in the light of the moon, as if she had forgotten their game, before wading into the ankle deep water.

She just stood there for an impossibly long time, letting the water roll around her ankles.

Then she bent down, picking one of the blossoms and turning to hold it out to him, as if she knew he was standing behind her all along, close enough to touch.

He startled her when he accepted the flower, taking it from her hands with the lightest touch and placing the bloom behind her ear. "It is lovely. Should it not remain in the company of all beautiful things?"

And as he ran his claws though her hair, tucking it away from her face, she fell back. He tried to grab the sleeve of her kimono, as she let a few strands of his silvery hair flow though her fingers as she fell back. She landed sharply on her rear in the murky water.

Looking down, she flicked her fingers in the water for a few moments, before rising to her feet.

She tugged on a lock of his hair as she walked deeper into the pond, almost leading him. Letting them flow though her fingers in a way he found alluring. Almost as alluring as the way her kimono floated around her.

Once she was waist deep in the water, she plucked the flower from her hair and cradled it in her hands, smiling softly as she did.

Though he was not as deep in as she, his hair floated around them, the strands of silver curling around them like the reflections of the moon upon the surface of the water.

Blowing softly over the delicate treasure in her hands she sent the petals to flight to dance in air all around them . "The lotus blossom blooms in still waters, untouched and peaceful. Would it want to be touched? To have it's petals grazed by another's essence? the flower is perfect, white... floating apart from the others. Static and unchanging. Such sad purity."

Reaching forward, she grasped a petal that had come to rest within the silvery locks of his hair. Slowly she traced it down the length of his check to his firm lips, the warm velvet caresses brought a small hitch to his breath. Absently her fingers wound themselves through the silky softness of his long, silver hair, pulling him slowly closer, drawing him in. "A plant may be content to live its entire life still and pure… but I am human – I crave touch." Something warm and inviting called to him from the depths of her eyes as she tilted her head back to gaze up at him.

Before he knew what he was doing one of his hands rose to run tender claws across the pulse in her wrist as she trailed the petal over his lips, murmuring words against her fingers that she couldn't make out. Golden eyes took on a feverish heat as they locked upon her mouth; as if drawn in an invisible string, he moved closer. His warm breath fanned over her face and for a moment she was breathing his breath before his mouth sealed over hers in a firm, demanding caress.

She wrapped her arms around him and they fell back into the water.

In the shallows, they lay tangled together amongst the floating lotus blossoms; lips firmly locked and bodies pressed tightly against one another's. All around them their hair swirled in a cloud of inky darkness and sliver light and for a short time, he was content to stay there in that moment, but the feel of her delicate hands rising up to smooth along his skin fully roused the primal urges that her provocative behavior had stirred not too long before.

They moved as one; exploring, touching. Her pale skin, which was warm and so very alive underneath his hands, glowed milky white in the silvery light of the moon as his fingers roamed over her small form. It was not long before they were both lost completely within each other.

**Note: The Lovely R. Helped me ALOT with this one. Since i reolised my cripling inability to write kissing scenes. Also, you are officially caught up with everyone from Dokuga on this one; I've not wrote anymore. _ don't kill me, its on Hiatus.  
><strong>


	5. Honorable

**Honorable**

Sesshoumaru watched the Miko as she slept beside him, tangled with his Moko-Moko on the bank as if the being was some sort of blanket. She looked peaceful, curled by his side. Sane, even.

It was such a strange concept to him, that she could have moments of such lucidity that he question wither she was really insane at all, or if she was merely seeing the world in ways in which he would never understand.

He couldn't leave her to fend for herself, now that he had found her. Wouldn't. His Honor demanded otherwise.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her soft voice broke him from his musings, muffled slightly where she had her face pressed into the thick fur of his moko. "Would you stay with me? I'm… I'm afraid time passes sometimes and I don't realize it."

"Hn. I'll not abandon you to the wilds Miko, do not tax yourself with worry."

Appeased for the moment, Kagome turned back to the fluff she had wrapped herself in during the night, luxuriating in the feel of its fur against her skin.

"Such a pretty appendage, and so full of your power. So soft. Can I keep you?" when he merely inclined a brow at her in reply, she jumped up; gathering his moko in her arms and taking off with it.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he climbed to his feet, thinking to indulge her in whatever new game this was when he heard the sound of her steps falter, before a mild shriek when she hit the ground.

He was by her side in an instant, lifting her to recline again his knee while he inspected the wound. Only there was no wound. Blood was smeared thickly across her scalp, but there was no source.

The moment she saw the blood on his fingertips though; she screamed, and the world went black.

**Note: Oh would you look at that; I've taken this off of Hiatus. -coughs-**


	6. Whine

**Whine**

When his eyes finally refocused in what was now darkness, he was surprised at the view. What was once the waning half-light of early morning was now the dark navy of deep moonless night; a thick mist shrouding the rest of the world beyond them.

And all around them were Fireflies. But _not_. Blinking and floating around them in mindless spirals were thousands of little balls of yellow power that crackled and hissed at the slightest provocation.

"Miko. What is the meaning of this?" he demanded softly, brushing blood covered bangs from her face.

"A bluer sky. A bluer sky. I'm chasing fireflies in a dream of a bluer sky. Did you know that fireflies are messengers from the spirit realm?" she was grasping onto the lapels of his kimono, shaking him slightly as she tried to convey her broken message too him; frustration leaking into her expression when he didn't seem to understand.

He placed his hands over hers soothingly. "What is it you are trying to tell me? This power of yours, is this what you are searching for?"

When she nodded franticly, he turned curious toward one of the balls of power, moving to touch it with curious fingertips when she bodily knocked him over. "Did you know that fireflies are messengers from the spirit realm? _Do not touch them_."

It was then he noticed shapes in the mist; images of people he once knew moving against the sky, no more than silhouettes. His Father. His brother. Rin.

"They will pull your soul from your body." It was not a question, but a voicing of his realization. "This is the gift the gods bestowed upon you. The curse. I wonder as to what secrets are trapped in that head of yours that they are trying so hard to protect."

Her voice thundered in his ears; words incomprehensible but thrumming throughout his body with a power so delicious that it made him arch his spine in response.

**Note: Hey look, Stuff is starting to make a bit of since. Really I just want to finish this story so people can stop guilt tripping me about it being on Hiatus.  
><strong>


	7. Macho

****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm also not making a cent of profit from this; it's merely all for the funzys.****

**Macho**

Sesshoumaru relaxed back into the grass, holding onto the trembling miko. The strange vision had abided not long after it had come, leaving the both Kagome shaken, and him curious.

"Was that of what you were trying to warn me, Priestess? The power that resonated through you was not of this plain; far more powerful than anything I have ever encountered."

She nodded into his chest wordlessly, sniffling in her unhappiness.

Looking down at her, he considered his options. He wasn't sure how he felt about allowing her to live, or if he could even destroy her in the first place; she was too unbalanced with too much untamable power to be left to her own devices. She was a danger to herself and everyone around her should she be free, but he could not cage her.

The animal in him rebelled against the idea of hiding her away somewhere; locked in a room where time could pass as quickly as it wished without harming her delicate mental state more. There was a wildness in her and that alone dissuaded him from the idea; he would keep her, to keep her safe.

He would admit that his decision was partly swayed by the offense to his masculinity that she held such a power within her. Held it but could not grasp it.

But it was more his curiosity. The urge that bordered on need to understand what it was the gods where trying to so desperately protect that was locked inside her head. They had whispered to her their secrets in her ears and she was more for it. More and less.

And he wanted to know why.

**Note: See? I'm serious about actually finishing this. Be happy.  
><strong>


End file.
